Disaster
by ValentineRose28
Summary: ALL-HUMAN Max has never met the flock except fang whos been her best friend since they were 7, follow her story as she deals with an abusive dad, high school, love, and taking care of her baby girl. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ANY CHARACTER YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

**Max is a normal human, no wings, no crazy childhood living in a cage. She has never met any of the flock, except Fang, who has been her best friend since she was 7. When she got pregnant at 15, Fang was there for her. This is her story about how she copes with school, dating, friends, and an abusive parent along with taking care of her baby girl. She is presently 16, and her baby is 2 months old. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Untitled**

_*flashback*_

"_Hey cry-baby, whacha doin?" asked one of the bullies meanly._

_A 7 year old me started to cry._

"_Leave her alone!" shouted a dark haired 2nd__ grader._

"_Why? You gonna make us?" the bully asked._

"_Yep, unless you leave her alone." he said, standing his ground. The bullies walked towards him and he immediately punched the leader in the nose. I was surprised to hear it snap and start gushing blood. The other two bullies looked at the dark haired boy, than at each other. They backed away slowly then turned and full out ran away. I looked at the boy and quietly thanked him._

"_No problem. I'm Nick, but people call me Fang." he said, putting his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them up. It was snowing in Manhattan, because it was almost Christmas time. _

"_I'm Max." I said, looking down at my feet. _

"_Well…do you wanna be my friend?" he asked hopefully._

"_Yea, that'd be nice." I said, smiling up at him._

* * *

"_Fang?" I asked tearfully._

"_Yea?" he answered, opening his window to let me in. It was spring outside, and everything was in bloom. We were both 15 now._

"_I have something to tell you…" I began,_

"_What is it Max?" he asked calmly_

"_I'm pregnant Fang…it's Ryan's. I'm so scared Fang! What's my dad going to say? He's is going to literally kill me." I started to sob. He walked over to me and incased me in his warm, strong arms. "Ryan doesn't even want anything to do with me anymore!" I said, still sobbing. _

"_It's going to be ok, Max." he soothed me while rocking me back and forward. He placed his chin on top of my head. I fell asleep cradled in his arms. I actually felt safe._

* * *

"_Push, Max, push! You're almost there Max, push!" Fang yelled as he gripped my hand tight. I pushed one last time, then heard a piercing cry split through the antiseptic smelling air. We were 16 now, and my baby was born on December 5__th__._

"_It's a girl!" the doctor announced happily. Then he placed a wriggling, wet, bloody thing I my outstretched arms. I looked down into my daughter's eyes. She had matted, curly brown hair and plump little red lips, which were open and wailing. Then she was whisked away to be cleaned and swaddled. Fang sat down in a chair next to me and held onto my hand while he brushed the hair back from my face. He kissed my cheek, then sat up when the doctor came in, carrying my beautiful baby girl. He handed her to Fang, who put her gently into my arms. I cradled her against my breast and stroked her rosy little cheeks, when, all of a sudden, she opened her eyes. She had my dark chocolate colored eyes. I stared at her, and I instantly knew that I had made the right choice by keeping her. I looked up at Fang, and I cold tell her just adored her…_

_*end flashbacks*_

* * *

"Max? Get your lazy butt out here!" yelled my drunk father. It was 7:00 in the morning and he had already been drinking for two hours. I put Felicity in her make-shift crib, in my tiny room, in our crappy apartment. I walked out to face my dad. He yelled at my to get him breakfast, and I meekly obliged.

"Hurry up, you stupid girl!" He yelled at her, and she moved faster. But, apparently not fast enough. After he ate, he told me to clean up his dirty dishes. But, again, I didn't move fast enough for him, so he smacked me across the face. And when I didn't stand back up fast enough, he kicked me in the stomach. I gritted my teeth and felt my eyes water with pain. He gripped my upper arm and yanked me to my feet. Then he told me to go get my stuff and get in the car. I grabbed my bag, and my baby, because there was no way I was leaving her in this place. I buckled her into her car seat and got in next to her. He got into the car and slammed the door, then cursed at me the entire ride to school. As I got Felicity and got out of the car, he leaned back to look me in the eye. I thought he was going to apologize, but instead he said:

"You better not let anyone see your bruises, or I'll give you even worse ones." he growled menacingly. I nodded my head numbly, and turned to walk up the stone steps to the high school.

Welcome to my hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N so, this is the second chapter in this story. I'm not so sure if I like the name of it though, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Just put them in your reviews and I will check them out. Thanks! Oh, and do you think I should introduce the rest of the flock, or some of the flock, or just leave them completely out of the story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disaster**

I walked to the school's daycare center and dropped off Felicity. I really hate leaving her there, I'm always afraid they're going to mistreat her or something. I walked to my locker and put my backpack inside of it then grabbed my English textbook and slammed it shut. I turned to walk to class when I ran smack into Fang.

"Hey." I said quietly.

""Hey, you ok?" he asked slowly.

"Not really." I replied, shaking my head.

"Did he…" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, now my stomach feels like it's on fire." I answered.

"Max, you need to tell someone about this!" he said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"No, I don't Fang. It's not his fault, it's just the beer. It's gotten better. He hasn't touched me or Felicity in days. Until this morning." I added.

"Max…" he said, trailing off.

"You know what? I can't deal with it right now" I said, brushing past him. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I flinched purely by reflex. He immediately let go.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "you know I would never, _ever_ hurt you." he said, concern in his eyes. I nodded, then continued walking to my class. I stopped by the bathroom on the way there and calmed myself down. If I actually cried, I would have been sobbing by now. This was the time I could really use a Mom. But she died when I was 6, she had terminal pancreatic cancer, which was about when my Dad started drinking. He started hitting about a year after that. I love him though, he's the only parent I have left. And I know he loves me too…I just know he does. He can't show it, but he does. I finished up in the bathroom then went inside the English classroom that was right next to it. I sat down at my usual seat near the back of the room. I stared out the window the entire time until the bell snapped me out of my daze. I had art next, my favorite class. I walked a little faster, a little happier, to room 215 and got my favorite easel near the front of the room. Today we were using oil pastels, and we were drawing butterflies. In any position, color, type you want, as long as it was a butterfly. I decided to do mine with it's wings half open and in shades of jade green and ocean blue. I worked hard and diligently until the bell rang. I reluctantly cleaned my brushes and pallet then put my painting on the drying rack. Just as I was about to leave the room, my art teacher, Mrs. Delilah (she didn't want anyone to call her by her last name) asked me if she could talk to me for a second. I walked over to her desk and waited for everyone else to leave.

"I'd like to talk to you about your painting." she said, smiling sweetly.

"Um ok. What's wrong with it?" I asked worriedly

"Nothing, nothing at all!" she exclaimed, "it's beautiful! I was going to tell you that I would like to enter it in this year's annual Young Artist Competition." she said excitedly.

"Um, wow, I'd love that." I said a small smile on my face.

"Great, I will just need your parent/guardian's signature." she said, handing me a piece of paper listing the requirements of the artwork on it. Uh oh, I don't think my Dad is going to go for this.

"Um, I'll ask." I said, taking the paper from her and leaving the classroom. I had to go find Fang and tell him. I went to biology, the only class we had together, and sat down next to him.

"Guess what." I said, a slight smile on my face.

"Chicken butt?" he said, smiling back. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What? I haven't seen you this excited since Felicity was born." he said, laughing.

"Mrs. Delilah is going to enter my drawing into this year's annual Young Artist Competition!" I exclaimed, "the only thing is, I hafta get my Dad's signature." I said, a little less excited than before. I saw his eyes fall.

"Well, I guess there will be other competitions…" he said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? I'm still going to ask him. This ss a huge opportunity!" I said incredulously.

"Max, I'm sorry, but there's no way he's going to say yes." he said, shaking his head sadly.

"What? He might. I mean, just because he loses his temper sometimes doesn't mean he would say no for no reason." I said.

"Well, whatever you say…" he said, right as the teacher called the class to order. The rest of the day past in a daze. I hated it when Fang and I fought.

After the last bell rang I walked to the day care to pick up my sweet baby girl, then went and waited for my Dad to come and pick me up in his rusty old pick up truck. Once he pulled up, I carefully strapped Felicity into her car seat then slid in next to her. My Dad seemed reasonably sober right now, so I figured it was an ok time to ask about the art thing.

"Um, hey Dad?" I asked tentatively.

"Yea?" he replied.

"My art teacher, Mrs. Delilah, wants to enter my drawing into the annual Young Artist Competition, but she needs a parent signature." I said handing him the paper from the backseat. He took it but didn't look at it.

"I'll take a look when we get home." he said, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Thank you!" I said, and he just grunted in response. I sighed and adjusted Felicity's blanket more snugly around her tiny 2-month old body. She was fast asleep. I stroked her little cheek and thought about the day she was born. Ever since then Fang has been around as much as possible, and he absolutely adored her. And she loved him too, every time she saw him her beautiful face lit up in delight. I still didn't know where her low-life father was, and I honestly didn't care.

We pulled into our apartment complex and my Dad went inside while I unbuckled Felicity and carried her and my backpack inside. I put her in her hand-me-down cradle that was in the living room and did my homework next to it.

"What do you want for dinner?" my Dad asked gruffly, holding a beer in his hand.

"Um, I'm ok right now…" I said carefully, trying not to anger him.

"Ok, I'm going to make a sandwich." he said, taking a long, deep swig of his beer. Uh oh, I was starting to get nervous. If he kept drinking, he could turn violent. I tried to finish my homework, but the gnawing fear in my stomach was distracting me. All of a sudden, Felicity cried out and I picked her up and started rocking her in my arms, grateful for something to do. I checked her diaper and saw that it was clean, so she must be hungry. That means I would have to go in the kitchen. I clutched Felicity closer, then forced my legs to propel me forward towards the kitchen.

I walked carefully through the kitchen to the refrigerator and opened it quietly, like prey trying to be as quiet as possible as to not attract the predator. I grabbed a bottle of pre-made formula and stuck into the microwave and hit 45 seconds. I looked over at my Dad, who was still drinking and not even eating the sandwich he had made himself. The microwave beeped and I hurriedly opened it and checked the temperature of the bottle on the inside of my wrist. It was perfect so I took it into the living room to feed it to Felicity. I heard my Dad's chair scrape back on the linoleum floor. He came into the living room and I braced myself for whatever abuse he was about to send my way, but all he muttered was "I'm going to bed." then he shuffled into his room and I heard the door close. I sighed with relief.

"Well, that's one disaster diverted." I murmured to my baby, who was carelessly sucking the formula out of her bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! OR THE MOVIE NAME "FACE PUNCH" THAT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**A/N I've given this a lot of thought, and I've decided to introduce some of the flock. Only Iggy and Nudge, and possibly Ella. But they won't a big part of the story. I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want them in the story. Like I said, it wasn't an easy decision. Thanks for reading!**

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me: I haven't decided if I'm going to bring Ryan back into the story (Ryan is the baby's -Felicity- father). **

**MyLifeSucks12: Yes, there will be FAX, just wait for it. It's comin' :D**

**maxrideaddict97-10: I would just like to thank you for following my stories and reviewing every chapter! You rock!**

**mary kate: thanks so much for using MY REAL NAME online. Totally appreciate that, dude. :P btw, your cat hates me. He tried to eat me while I was at your house.**

**And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed that said they liked it! You guys are awesome!**

**Ok, stupidly pointless Author's Note is over! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 3**

Things past uneventfully over the next few weeks. Basically the same routine: wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, take a shower, go to sleep, and take care of Felicity in between. Me and Fang made up, we can't ever stay mad at each other for long. He just really doesn't like it when my Dad mistreats me. Well, neither do I, but I still love him.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed for school, then dressed Felicity. I brought her with me into the living room and put her in her cradle. Then I went to the kitchen to get breakfast, only to find that my Dad was in there making eggs.

"Um, hey Dad," I said slowly, "what are you doin'"

"Making breakfast for my daughter. Is that such a bad thing?" he asked, laughing.

"No, it's awesome actually." I said, concealing my surprise.

"I signed your paper. It's on the table, don't forget it." he said, still making eggs.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, rushing over to get the paper. There it was, in black and white. "Jeb Batchelder". I put it into my backpack.

"I have some news," he began, "I have started going to A.A. group meetings. I'm going to try to get my drinking under control." he said, putting the eggs onto a plate and placing it on the table. He sat down and we ate quietly.

"Oh, and I got a job at a factory." he said, looking up from his plate.

"Dad, that's great!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. We finished eating and I grabbed Felicity and got in the car. He drove us to school, and I dropped Felicity off at daycare. I went and found Fang to tell him the great news. I found him hanging out with his other friends.

"FANG! Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang! Guess what!" I said excitedly, rushing up to him. I waved at Max and T.J. and they said hi. They were always friendly to me because they knew me and Fang had been best friends since the second grade.

"What?" he asked, surprised at my ambush.

"My dad is going to go to alcoholic meetings, and he got a job!" I almost-yelled.

"That's great Max!" he said, wrapping me in a bear hug. I hugged him back and it almost seemed like I was normal. That I didn't have an alcoholic, abusive father and a crappy apartment. The first half of the day passed quickly, and after lunch I was on my way to P.E. when I ran into a cute guy I had never seen around school before.

"Oops, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I said at the exact time he said:

"Oh, gosh, I'm such a klutz! Sorry!" we laughed and he said his name was Cameron.

"I'm Max." I said.

"Well, sorry again for running you down. Why don't you let me make it up to you? Will you go out to dinner and a movie with me tonight." he asked.

"Um, I don't know…" I said, hesitating, "well, alright." I gave in at the look on his face. His brown eyes lit up.

"Alright. So, meet me at the theatre at, let's say…8 tonight?" he said.

"Sounds good. See you there!" wow, I was really having a good day today…maybe things were starting to look up. I went to P.E. and we did track today. I ran hard, then changed fast when class ended. I raced to biology to ask Fang if he could watch Felicity for me tonight, because I wasn't comfortable with leaving her with my Dad yet. Fang said he didn't care, but when he asked what for and I told him it was because I had a date, he seemed a little less willing.

"What's wrong Fang? You don't want to watch her?" I asked, my face falling.

"No, no, I do want to, it's just…you just met this guy! What do you really know about him?" he asked.

"Well, that's what the date is for. To get to know him. Pleeeeaaaase Fang? It would only be for a couple hours and you know how much I hate leaving her with my Dad." I said, flashing the bambi eyes at him. I knew he couldn't resist those. He sighed, then reluctantly said he would do it. I hugged him and said thank you about a billion times. He rolled his eyes and said "yea, yea, whatever." After school, I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and picked up Felicity then ran out to wait for my Dad to come get us. The ride home was uneventful.

Once we were home, I did my homework, then changed Felicity's diaper and fed her a warm bottle. I told my dad that we were hanging out at Fang's house for a little while and he said that that was fine. I didn't want to tell him that I had a date, because he probably wouldn't let me go. I knew I was walking on thin ice with this, but I really wanted to go tonight.

I played with Felicity until about 7:30 then packed her diaper bag and left the apartment complex. I walked the short distance to Fang's house and dropped off Felicity.

"You know what to do if my Dad calls." I said.

"Yep- 'Oh, I'm sorry. She's in the bathroom. I'll tell her you called'" he said, pretending to be on the phone. I laughed, then said goodbye to him and Felicity. I raced over to the movie theatre.

While I was waiting for Cameron, I sat at one of the tables they have near the concession stand.

"Hi! I'm Monique, but people call me Nudge. I love your hair! Such a pretty color, I wish mine were that color." she said, gesturing to her own dark-colored locks.

"Um, hi, Nudge. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yea, my boyfriend Iggy. We are going to see some action movie called "Face Punch" **(A/N I couldn't think of any other names, so I stole this one from twilight, lol.) **

"Oh, that's cool. So are we. What grade are you in?" I asked, making small talk.

"10th. I'm 16." she replied.

"Me too. What school do you go to?" I asked.

"J. F. K. high school." she replied.

"Me too, wow I've never seen you around before. Then again, I don't really pay attention. Oh, hey, there's my date! Cameron! Over here!" I said, waving him over.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked Nudge.

"Yea, sure, totally!" she replied.

Ok, so let the date begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN THIS STORY AND MY COOKIEZ THAT I'M EATING! Except that I ran out of cookiez… ****L**

**max88301: wow, you seem reeeeally hyper…I LUV THAT! I'm glad you like it.**

**Boris Yeltsin: I don't think I'm going to put Ryan back in the story, and Angel and Gazzy might end up getting mentioned once or twice, but, again, the other members of the flock story. **

**mary kate: thanks. And, yes, your cat IS evil!**

**DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 4**

We walked out of the movie theatre hand-in-hand. The movie sucked, but Cameron had his arm around me the whole time, so it didn't bother me much.

"You hungry? You wanna grab a bite to eat at this fast food place around the corner?" Cameron asked.

"Um, sure," I said, checking my watch, "it's only 9:45. We hafta be quick though. My baby girl is waiting for me at home." I said with a smile. We entered the fast food restaurant and sat down at a relatively clean table. Cameron went to order our food while I took out my extremely old cell phone that I bought off Ebay and texted Fang.

Hey, how's Felicity?

~M~

Cameron came back with our food and sat down across from me. We started eating and talking when my phone buzzed. I smiled apologetically and flipped it open. It was a message from Fang.

Fussy. When are you going to be home? She missed you.

-Fang

I sighed and looked up at Cameron.

"Sorry, it's Fang. He's babysitting Felicity. Let me just text him back. He said Felicity's getting fussy. We should probably eat and go." I said, finishing my burger. I replied to Fang's message.

Sorry. We're just eating. We should be there any where from 30 minutes to an hour tops.

~M~

"So tell me about this baby you're always talking about. What's she like?" Cameron asked.

"She is the sweetest thing! She was born on December 5th. She'll be 3 months old in two days." I said, just realizing it myself.

"That's cool. Who's the dad?" Cameron asked.

"Ryan Davis. He left me when he found out I was pregnant, and I don't want him to have anything to do with me or my baby." I said fiercely.

"Woa, calm down. It's ok, I totally get where you're saying." he said understandingly.

"Sorry. I just can't stand Ryan." I said.

"It's cool. Hey, let's get out of here." he said, standing up and throwing some money onto the table. We left and walked to Fang's house to pick up Felicity. Once we reached the front door, I knocked and Fang answered with Felicity cradled in his arms.

"Hey, best friend in the whole world!" I said, "Thanks again for watching her. This is Cameron." I added, gesturing to where he was standing behind me. I took Felicity from Fang so that he could shake Cameron's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Max has said a lot of great things about you." Fang said. I could tell as soon as he saw Cameron he didn't like him.

"So, Cameron," I said handing my baby to him, "this is Felicity."

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you." he said, smiling. He handed her back to me and I walked inside Fang's house.

"I will see you tomorrow." I hugged me, then left. I called my Dad and said I was spending the night at Fang's house and he said he didn't care. I put Felicity into her crib (Fang had a crib at his house for some reason) and showered. I stole some of fang's black sweatpants and a black t-shirt then padded bare foot to the kitchen. His mom had made some chocolate chip cookies and left them on the counter because she knew they were my favorite. I grabbed 3 cookies and a glass of milk and went to the living room to watch TV with Fang.

"My life seems like it's finally going right, Fang." I sighed happily, leaning my head down onto his shoulder. He laughed and looked down at me.

"Max, I need to tell you something," he began, 'I…" he said something else, but I had already fallen asleep, snuggled up next to him.

**A/N Nooooo! What did Fang say? You will have to keep reading my story to find out if he says it again. PLEASE REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to! If I can get…5 more reviews I will post the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N YAY FOR REVIEWS! You guys rock because, if you're reading this that means you all gave me 5 whole reviews! LUV YA!**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yea, I let other people give me ideas. I would love if you could give me some. That would be awesome! Just put them into your next review, or you could send me a message.**

**Roxy Ride: Lol, I know. I totally realized that I kept calling Cameron Ryan when I went back and re-read it. Thanks for pointing that out, and don't think you're snobby at all.**

**Diana-Bo-Banna: Maaaaaaybe he did and Maaaaaaybe he didn't (He totally did!) and, sorry, Cameron is a jerk. But, luckily Fang isn't! AND I LOVE BUTTERFLIES TOO!**

**reald3d: I'm so glad that this is your favorite story! That just means the world to me! **

**Mary Kate: I checked it AND THE CHAPTER WAS AWESOME! WRITE ANOTHER OR I WILL KILL YOU! AND POST IT! OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

**DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hey. Fang? Can you tell me why you hate Cameron so much?" I asked the next morning while we were walking to school. It was Friday, and the sky was overcast.

"Because Max, he's a player. He's been with every girl in 10th and 11th grade." Fang said. "I just don't want you to get hurt." he added, his eyes softening as he looked at me. We had left Felicity with Fang's mom, who also just adored her. I loved Fang's mom like she was my own. She had always treated me right and had never once raised her voice at me.

"Fang…thank you. But I don't think he's going to cheat on me." I said smiling.

"Whatever you say Max…whatever you say." he said.

I rolled my eyes as we walked through the front glass doors and made our way to our lockers. I put my backpack into it and said goodbye to Fang then walked off to my History class. I was passing by the bathroom when I saw something that made me see red. Cameron swapping spit with some slutty looking blonde. I marched over to them and stood there until they parted. Cameron looked guilty and tried to talk but I put a hand up to stop him.

"If you value your manhood you will shut up. And you," I said, pointing at Blondie, "if you value your extensions, you should run." she took off down the hallway, running surprisingly fast in her 4 inch heels.

"Max look I-" he started

"Shut. Up." I hissed menacingly. He snapped his mouth closed. "Fang was right, you're a player." I marched right up to him and got in his face.

"I don't ever want to see you again, you dirt bag. Go play with your blond Barbie doll." I turned on my heel and stormed away. I honestly considered slapping him, but I hate violence, probably because I've been subjected to so much of it from my Dad. I cut history class and hung out in the Gym until Fang came in, because P.E. is what he had next.

"Fang!" I said running towards him when he finnaly came inside the Gym

"What is it Max?" he asked, turning towards me when he heard my voice.

"You were right. He is a player. I saw him and some blond slut trying to swallow each other in the hallway. I dumped him." I said. "Just wanted to say sorry for not believing you." I looked down at my feet. He placed his index finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

"Um, Fang?" I asked, right before he leaned down to brush his lips across my forehead.

"He didn't deserve you. No one does. You are beautiful." he said amazing me.

"Um, I have to…I have to go to class…" I said, pulling away from his hands and running from the Gymnasium. Oh my gosh…he thinks I'm beautiful. I couldn't think the rest of the day, and when I got home with Felicity in my arms, I couldn't even do my homework. I finally just pushed it away and played with Felicity until around 6:00, then I ate dinner with my Dad, who only had 1 beer! I'm so happy for him! Maybe everything isn't going wrong.

I began to feed Felicity her dinner bottle while thinking of the look in Fang's eyes when he said I was beautiful. I won't ever forget all of the love I saw there…

**A/N I know, I know, extremely short chapter. Sorry, but the next chapter is reeeeeeaaaaalllly good. Please, review! I want 5 more reviews please! The next chapter is my favorite…you won't be sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N You guys are so awesome, I loved all of your reviews!**

**nightworldbyanyothername: Lol, well, you got what you wanted! Here's the update! And, next time, go pee! I promise the story will still be there when you're done! **

**max88301: Thank you so much! I love your stories too, they rock!**

**Boris Yeltsin: you know what? I might just go start that story right now! Thanks for the idea! Oh, and should I include the rest of the flock in that story? Just answer in your review plz? **

**Roxy Ride: lol, wow. That's really random! LUV IT!**

**Ok, love you guys! ON WITH THE STORY! **

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISASTER**

Weeks passed and my Dad just got better and better at controlling his drinking. He was very pleasant. Until one day that is…

I finished feeding Felicity a bottle then dressed her in her footy pajamas and put her gently in her crib. I placed a plush turtle next to her and covered her with the pink baby blanket Fang had gotten me when I was 4 months pregnant. I showered then put my own pajamas on and climbed into bed. I looked at my clock and it read 10:45. I rolled over and went to sleep.

I awoke what felt like minutes, but was actually hours, later to a sharp cry of pain coming from the direction of Felicity's crib. Fear and anger coursed through me as I sat up and saw a figure looming over her. Dad.

"Get away form her you sick bastard!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed and racing over to him. I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his face with all the strength I could muster. His head whipped to the side. Oh no, what had I done? He slowly turned to face me.

"You did not just do that." he said, his voice low and menacing. My eyes widened in terror. He balled his hand into a fist and punched me in the eye. I cried out in pain and ran to the living room, trying to get him as far from Felicity as possible. This used to happen all the time, but I really thought he had been getting better! He grabbed my arm and threw me down to the floor, then kicked me several times in the ribs. I heard one snap and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Leave me alone! Please, just leave me alone!" I begged, protecting my head with my arms. He landed one last solid blow to my chest and then spit at me.

He lowered his face very close to my bruised swollen one and said "If you _ever_ slap me again, I will give you an even worse beating than that. He left me gasping in pain on the living room floor. I finally picked myself up carefully and limped to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and surveyed my face.

My left cheekbone was already forming a nasty bruise that wrapped around to my temple. My bottom lip was busted and bleeding, and my forehead was covered in sweat. I gingerly felt around on my ribs until I found the spot where one of them was broken. I hissed in pain, then found the first aid kit. I looked through it until I found what I was looking for: antibiotic ointment and an Ace-Wrap. I wrapped my ribs tightly then rubbed a little of the antibiotic ointment on my lip, being careful not to swallow it. I assessed the rest of my body and found only small cuts and scratches. I put the ointment on those too.

I walked slowly back to my room and checked the clock: 3:30 in the morning. I sighed then remembered Felicity. I rushed over to her to make sure she was ok. I lifted her carefully out of her crib and checked her entire body, rubbing my hands over her head, her stomach, her legs, and her back. Everything seemed fine. I ran my eyes over her face and found a red spot on her cheek. He had slapped her. She must have been crying or something and I didn't hear her, but he did and he hit her. Now, I just went through getting the crap hit and kicked out of me and didn't shed a tear, but when I saw that mark on her sweet little face, I burst into tears. Awful, gut-wrenching sobs that shook my entire body. I hugged my angel to me, wincing in pain when I crushed my ribs with her little form.

I rocked her gently until she was asleep again, then crawled into bed. I tried, and failed, to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned all night, until my alarm clock finally buzzed at 6:00. I clicked it off, then rolled out of bed. Felicity was still sound asleep. I got dressed in a pair of jeans from the salvation army and a shirt that was, surprisingly, not from any type of good will. Fang gave it to me for my 16th birthday. It was my favorite: black and form-fitting (not skin tight), with long sleeves, it had a picture of his favorite band on it, called AFI. I liked it too, which made it even better. I slipped it carefully over my bruised body then went to brush my teeth.

I groaned when I looked in the mirror. The bruise under my left eye looked a million times worse than it did last night. And, to make things worse, I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, then pulled a little jar of concealer out of my emergency make-up bag and dabbed it on over the bruises and the bags. Once I was satisfied that no one would be able to tell they were there, I put the concealer away and went to grab some toast.

My Dad was in the kitchen, slouched in one of the chairs over a cup of black coffee. He grunted at me when I came into the kitchen. I didn't look at him, just walked straight to the toaster and dropped a piece of bread into one of the slots. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice then walked over to counter and set it down. I pulled a clean glass out of the cabinet and poured some juice into it then put the jug back in the refrigerator. I sat down in the chair furthest from my Dad and quickly ate my breakfast.

"I'm going to walk to school and home today, Dad" I said quietly, knowing he must have an awful hangover. He nodded, then got up and went into his room. I sighed, then washed my plate and glass out in the sink. I walked painfully back to my room and changed and dressed Felicity. Then I slung my backpack over my shoulder and cradled Felicity in my arms and walked to school.

When I got school, I dropped Felicity off at the school's day care, then went inside and put my stuff in my locker. Today was Tuesday, which means I had algebra first. I walked stiffly to my class and sat down. The time passed slowly and I was actually dozing off until the bell jolted me awake. I hurriedly picked up my textbook and binder and rushed from the room, looking for Fang so I could talk to him about my Dad. I found him in the Gym, and as soon as he saw my face he knew I needed to talk.

"He did it again didn't he? He hit you? Where?" he asked severely. His eyes ran over my face. I shrugged and then made a huge mistake: I brushed my hand over my left cheekbone. I winced in pain then looked at my hand. Oh, crap, it had make up on it. I looked up in alarm at Fang, who was staring at the place under my eye where I wiped off the make up on accident. He reached out and gingerly rubbed his hand over my cheekbone, wiping off the rest of the makeup. I flinched from the pain and pulled away from his hand.

I knew what he was seeing: black and blue and purple covering my entire cheekbone and fading up into my temple.

"Max…" he said, trailing off and looking hopelessly into my eyes. He surveyed my face more intensely. Then he reached and touched my lip with his index finger right where it was swollen the most. Then he touched my eye again. I knew what he was doing: pointing out where he knew I was injured without talking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then held it. I will not cry, I will not cry. Crap, I'm crying. I buried my face in Fang's shoulder and sobbed. Everything had been going so great! I had an amazing boyfriend, my dad was getting help with his drinking problem, and he had a job and he hadn't abused me or Felicity in forever, and my artwork was getting praised. Now, my boyfriend had cheated on me and I broke up with him, my dad is drinking, unemployed, and hitting me again. And, as for the art, who knows what is going to happen to that.

"Shhhh, Max, shhhh, it's ok. It's gonna be ok." Fang murmured into my hair, rocking me back and forward in his arms. This reminded me of when I told him I was pregnant. Then, I was scared, now, I was crushed, beaten, and broken.

"Fang, my life is coming down in ruins around me!" I cried.

"Max, you hafta tell someone. He can't keep treating you this way." Fang said quietly.

"NO! No, you can't, he'll just hurt me again worse. You can't tell anyone he's started this again ok? OK, FANG?" I yelled hysterically at him. He nodded frantically, then held me for a little longer.

We eventually went back to class, after I had put more make up on the bruises. No one else noticed anything. I almost wish they would though…

**A/N aw…that's real sad. What's going to happen next? No, seriously, I have no clue. I will just have to think it up. Thanks for reading! Oh, and can I get 8 reviews before I post the next chapter please?**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!

_A/N Ok, sooo sorry to do this to you guys, but I just had to put this up here. This story will, unfortunately, be ending in 3 or 4 chapters. I have the perfect ending but it plays in with the next chapter. Basically, the next chapter is going to be a cliffy, then the chapter after that will be in Max's POV and it will pick up where Fang's POV left off. Thank you for reading! _


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**A/N WOO HOO! This chapter is dedicated to Diana-Bo-Banna! She gave me the idea for it. Even though I wanted this story to be completely in Max's POV I decided that her idea was too good to pass up. So, thanks to her! And sorry for not updating, my internet was completely down. Stupid internet…anyways, here's the chapter. **

**the7thflockmember: I know, they sicken me too. It's disgusting how they could physically abuse their own flesh and blood. **

:

**ReErEeLoVescDc-wow, your pen name is really hard to write, lol, and I know. Babies don't know any better but to cry, and Jeb is a sick person. Like, literally. There has to be something wrong with his mind if he can hit his own grand child, then proceed to beat his child. Butthole…not you him, lol.**

**Roxy Ride: yea, he tells someone. But they don't take him away…yet. And making them live happily ever after is too predictale…at the moment .**

**P.S I did read your stories, and they rock! **

**P.S.S I think that's what it stands for, but I'm not quite sure.**

**P.S.S.S I think it should too!**

**Diana-Bo-Banna: you got your wish! I did it exactly how you told me too! I hope you like it, I wrote this chapter with you in mind!**

**Salsasoccer27: I will definitely keep writing!**

**Max88301: THANKS!**

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me: yes, by her boyfriend, I mean Cameron A.K.A the guy she went out with. Yes, his mother finds out. She doesn't know that Fang likes her/cares about her, but she suspects that he does. And, don't worry about it, I love questions! And thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Reald3d: YAY! That's exactly what I was aiming for, because I hate how some stories are predictable and then they end up being completely pointless, you know? So I thought "Hey, I should make my own, completely not predictable story!" and then I did! So YAY!**

**Wow, that was a really long author's note…oh well! READ ON MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**FANG'S POV (GASP!)**

I walked Max home from school today. We didn't talk much, we really didn't have anything to say. I can't believe that that dirt bag father of hers beat her again. When I dropped her off at her apartment door, I had half a mind to go in there and beat him, so he can see how it feels. I told her goodbye, then walked away before I could give myself to act on that violent thought. I thought about Max all the way home. I told her that I was in love with her the other night, but when I looked down to see her reaction, I found out that she was already asleep. I sure did kick myself after that.

"Hey, baby, how was your day today?" my Mom asked as I came through the front door. I set my backpack down, and dropped into one of the chairs that were around our breakfast room table.

"Not good Mom." I said, rubbing my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her about Max or not.

"Oh, really? What happened."

"Oh, same old, same old. Boring, useless, yada yada yada." I said, smiling and shrugging.

"Mmm hmm, sure. Now, you gonna tell me what's really wrong?" she asked. Dang, she so knows me. I smiled.

"Nope." I said, popping the "p" at the end. She shook her head, then went back to making dinner. I grabbed an apple, then went up to my room to do my homework.

I sat down on my bed, then pulled out my homework and tried to concentrate, but it just wasn't working. I pushed it all away, then laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Max.

That's all I was thinking about. She filled every sense: I could see her beautiful face behind my closed eyes, smell her through my flared nostrils, feel her soft hair under my idle hands, hear her gentle voice in my ringing ears, taste her…well, maybe not all of my senses. I…loved her. I sat up quickly, making the room spin. I loved Maximum Batchelder. I picked up my cell phone and texted her.

_Hey, I need to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere?_

_-Fang._

"Fang! Dinner!" I heard my Mom call faintly from downstairs. I flipped my phone closed and carried it downstairs with me. We ate mostly in silence, but comfortable silence. I kept waiting for my phone to buzz, but it never did. So I texted her again.

_Hey, are you ok? You must have just let your phone die or something. But if not, please, text me back._

_-Fang._

I sighed, then took my plate to the counter, then began to do the dishes.

"Oh, baby, I can do those." my Mom said, coming up behind me.

"No, I got it. Go relax, you made dinner." I said, scrubbing a pot.

"Well, ok." she replied, kissing the back of my head. I finished the dishes, then wiped down the counters and the table. I wiped my hands on the dishtowel, then went and watched TV in the living room. After about half an hour, I texted Max again.

_Hey, you're starting to worry me. Text me or call me or something._

_-Fang._

Max always has her phone by her, because she charges it at night. Something must be wrong.

"Mom, I need you to drive me to Max's apartment building." I said worriedly.

"Why baby?" she asked, looking concerned. She set down the TV remote and stood up.

Ok, well, it's now or never. Max might me in trouble, so I have to tell my Mom about how her dad has been abusing her.

"Mom…I have wanted to tell you this for a while…"I said.

"What is it, honey?" she asked slowly, placing her hands on my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Max's dad is an alcoholic. He hits her and her baby. And, now, she hasn't been answering her texts and I think she's in trouble." I said in one big rush.

"Babe, I think she'll be fine…"she began but trailed off when she saw the pained look on my face.

"Mom, I know I'm about to sound like every teenager since the history of forever, but I'm totally, completely in love with her, and I think she's in trouble and needs me. Please, help me." I begged. _Begged! _I never beg! She studied my face then nodded when she was sure I was telling the truth, and we hurried out to her car. On the way there, I'm pretty sure my Mom broke at least 15 traffic laws, but she didn't stop for anything. Even if there was something going on, and the neighbors heard, they wouldn't do anything to intervene. They stay out of crap like this.

We skidded **(A/N is skidded a word?) **to a halt in the parking lot in front of the apartment complex, and jumped out just in time to hear a piercing scream coming from the second floor…

**A/N AHHH! CLIFFY! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N Ok, sorry for the cliffy, but I just had to do it! And I would have had this up sooner, but I kept getting…distracted…by ice cream. I posted it, then took it down to add to it, so sorry for that too. Now, before I get any death threats, I announce THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**DISASTER**

**CHAPTER 9**

**(max's POV)**

Fang dropped me off at my door, then left abruptly.

"Well, that was weird." I murmured to myself. I walked inside and put my stuff into my room. Felicity looked tired, so I put her down for a quick nap, then went to see if my dad was making dinner.

I walked into the kitchen to find him drunk, and still drinking. I quietly backed out of the kitchen and then went to my room. I gently shut the door and sat down on my bed. Felicity was already fast asleep, so I pulled out my homework. By the time I was finished, it was already 6:00 in the evening. Felicity woke up so I went over to her and lifted her from her crib.

"Hello, sweet baby girl. How are you? Hmm? Did you have a good nap?" I cooed at her, then laid her down on a mat on the floor and changed her diaper. I played with her for a couple minutes until she started crying. She must be hungry. I quietly left my room and tiptoed to the kitchen. _He_ was still in there, and _he_ was still drinking. 6 beer cans were on the floor around his bare feet, and 3 were on the table. Plus the one he had in his hand, that made 10 beers in all. Uh oh. I grabbed a bottle as quietly as I could, then went back to my room to feed it to her. She finished it all, so I put her back into her crib and went to put the bottle in the kitchen sink.

Big mistake.

I set it down as gently as I could, you have to understand. I tried to be quiet, I really did.

But he still heard me.

The bottle made a "clink" noise as it connected with the steel. I froze as I heard his chair scrape back. He came towards me and grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What do you want? What did I do?" I cried, but he never answered. I think he wanted to feel like he was in control of something in his life. That he had power over something.

But why did that something have to be _me?_

"Shut up!" he yelled, ignoring my cries for mercy. He slapped me, digging his nails in and leaving long red gashes, then shoved me away from him. My face burned like fire where his hand had struck it. I ran towards the living room, but only made it as far as the kitchen door. He stuck out his foot and tripped me, and I landed face-first on the dirty linoleum floor because I didn't have time to break the fall with my hands.

He stumbled over to where I was laying and kicked me in my side. I inhaled through my teeth, then tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed my foot and yanked me backwards. I fell onto my stomach, but he flipped me over and punched me in the lip. I felt it bust open again and start bleeding. I grabbed his hands, which were on my shoulders holding me down, and shoved them off of me.

I scurried to my feet and ran out the kitchen door. I heard him thundering after me, then ran faster. I was headed for the front door, trying to get him away from my baby girl. I wrenched the door open, then ran for the stairs. He got me right before I got there, then punched me in the ribs, over and over and _over_ again. I tried to get away, but I just couldn't get out of his grasp. He pulled his fist back and punched me in the face repeatedly. I couldn't help it, I started crying. It hurt so bad. He broke my nose, and I felt the blood gush out of it. And then…he pulled out the knife. He grazed both my arms with it, and stabbed my thigh then set it down for a second. I thought he was going to kill me, literally. I was scared. Really, _really _scared.

"You are an awful daughter and I HATE you!" he yelled, accentuating every word with a punch to my gut. My breath left my body with a "whoosh" and I started to get tunnel vision. Black spots dotted my vision, and I tried feebly to get away again. My efforts dwindled until it was like I wasn't even fighting back at all. Then, he picked the knife back up and plunged it deep into my stomach. I felt it slice through my skin and tendons and muscles and come to a stop. I heard a car pull up and I pulled all of my last remaining strength together and screamed at the top of my lungs, for as long as I could. I could only hope they heard me. My dad decided he was done beating me for the night, so he grabbed my limp body and dragged it over to the stairs.

And threw me down them.

I hit every single concrete step on the way down. My knees, thighs, hips, stomach, ribs, shoulders, and head hit _every. Single. Step. _I fell down 2 flights of stairs. And then…blackness overwhelmed me. Sweet, merciful blackness.

**A/N …I actually have nothing to say. I got chills when I went back and read this. It made me really sad. And, believe it or not, some people actually get treated like this daily. Makes me sick to my stomach to think that parents actually beat their babies like this, and I don't mean babies as in infants, I mean just their children in general. Sad…very sad.**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N AAAAHHHH! I'm sure your all ready to die from the suspense! And I'm sure your all ready to kill me from putting you through the suspense. This chapter is going to be in Fang's POV. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! **

**Disaster**

**CHAPTER 9**

**FANG'S POV!**

I heard that scream, and I just knew that it was Max. My gut told me it was her. I risked a quick glance to my mother, who looked scared out of her mind. Then, I took off towards the stairs.

I heard a series of thuds, and cries of pain. Then silence. The silence scared me worse than the thuds to tell you truth. I got to the landing and what I saw devastated me. Max. Laying there, not moving. Barely even breathing it looked like… I dropped to my knees and gathered her broken form to my chest. And then, I, Fearless Fang, Mr. No Emotion, started sobbing. I thought she was dead, or, at least, almost dead. Her face was a bloody mess: she had 4 long gouges in her left cheek that looked like they were made from fingernails. Her lips were busted and bleeding, her nose broken and gushing blood, she had two black eyes from the broken nose, and bruises peppering everywhere I could see that wasn't covered in her scarlet blood. I surveyed the rest of her body: her neck didn't look broken, but her arm did. She had a gushing wound in the middle of her stomach and on her right thigh. It looked like he had scraped some flesh off her arms, and she was very pale. Every inch of her was covered in either blood or bruises. I lifted her up and raced to the car.

"Get her to the emergency room and tell them to send paramedics to her address. I'm going in to get Felicity, and her father might need them if he gets in my way." I said fiercely. I placed Max gently in the car and slammed the door. As soon as it was shut, my mother peeled out and raced towards the hospital.

I ran up the stairs that were covered in Max's blood and busted down her front door. Her douche bag of a father was no where to be seen, so I ran to her room, only to find him in there, trying to stumble towards the baby. I ran up behind him and grabbed a fistful of his thinning light brown hair and tugged back as hard as I could, just before he grabbed Felicity. I flipped him around to face me.

"You are a sick, disgusting, insanse bastard and I hope you go to Hell for what you did to Max." I growled at him menacingly, right in his face. Then I brought my hand back, balled it into a fist, and punched once, as hard as I could, right in the face. He was out cold, so I grabbed Felicity and ran out of there. She was fast asleep. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't come back up for her. I dashed back down the stairs and flagged down a taxi. I pulled the person who was getting into it out.

"Sorry! My friend is in the hospital and she might be dying!" I yelled to him. Then to the taxi driver I said:

"I will give you as much money as you want to get me to the hospital as fast as you can!" he nodded and peeled out. We were there in about five minutes flat.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I pulled out my wallet, but he waved me away.

"You can repay me by doing something nice for someone else." he said, then drove away. I ran into the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"I need to find out where Maximum Batchelder is!" I said, breathless from the adrenaline. She told me that she was in surgery, having her knife wound sewn up and her arm and nose set.

"What floor?" I yelled exasperatedly.

"4th" she said. I hugged Felicity tighter to me, then took off running for the elevator. We made it to the 4th floor, and I ran down the hallways yelling my for my Mom.

"MOM? MOM? WHERE ARE YOU?" She stepped out in front of me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Baby, you might have saved her life. If we had gotten there even a second later than we did, she would already be dead. Honey, she might not make it. She's getting blood transfusions right now, she should be done soon. Come sit with me for a while." she said, leading me to the waiting area. I nodded numbly, all my adrenaline gone. I felt utterly exhausted.

I sat down in an ugly mint green colored chair and laid my head back against it. I felt my Mom lift Felicity out of my arms and they fell limp at my sides with nothing to fill them. Then, I fell into a restless sleep.

I

"Baby, wake up! Hurry, wake up!" my Mom said, frantically shaking my shoulder.

"What? What happened?" I said, immediately jolting awake. She looked at me with sorrow filled-eyes.

"She flat lined. Her heart isn't beating to her own accord anymore, sweetie. They tried to resuscitate her…it didn't work. She's hooked up to life support. They want us to see if our voices can help and if not…they want us to say goodb-b-b-bye" she said, her voice breaking at the end from tears. I held out my arms for Felicity, and she placed her gently in them. I needed something to hold on to. I trailed numbly behind her into a white, sterile-looking room. There she was: broken and bruised, laying there on the white bed, covered in tubes and surrounded by monitors. I recognized a heart monitor beating steadily in the corner, but I knew it wasn't Max making it beat. It was artificial, fake. I let my Mom talk to her first, then it was my turn. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and held on to her hand.

"Max…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…so sorry." I said brokenly.

"Please, Max, don't do this to me. I love you…so, so much. And I wish you could have been awake when I told you the last time. I can't live without you. Please, please don't leave me. Think about your baby. She's right here, Max. Here," I said, placing the baby next to her, "She loves you, you can't leave her. I won't let you, Max, you hafta wake up. Please!" I said begging near the end. I couldn't' believe this was happening to her. She never did anything to anyone. This isn't FAIR!

"Fine, if you won't wake up, then I hafta say good bye. I love you Max. I'll take care of Felicity. Goodbye." I said, crying. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

I picked up Felicity and left the room.

"I didn't get anything. It's like she's dead. I'm sorry." I can't stop crying. I handed Felicity to my Mom, then went to the bathroom and punched the wall as hard as I could. I failed at saving her, _again_. I hate myself…so much. I flinched at my bloody knuckles, at the almost instant swelling. I wrapped it in a paper towel then went back to the waiting room where my Mom was cooing at Felicity while trying not to cry. Ii sat down and put my arm around her. She smiled a watery smile, then went back to playing with the baby.

"Um, Ms. White? We need your permission before we flip the switch." said a kind looking doctor. She nodded then stood up. We went back into the harsh white room and held Max's hand while they flipped it.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Max, this is your last chance! Please, please, _please_ wake up!" I yelled frantically. Nothing.

"Fine, go ahead. Don't wake up. Abandon me and your baby. Flip the stupid switch." I said, straightening up. I still held onto her hand though. He flipped it, and the beeping stopped. She was gone. The monitor flat lined. I got down on my knees next to her bed. My Mom left me and her alone together, as did the nurses.

Every memory I'd ever had of her flashed through my mind: when I beat up those jerks on the playground when we were 7. We decided to be friends then…and when she came to me after her dad had hit her the first time. Nothing big, he just slapped her. But she was really shaken. And when we were 9, and we decided to be best friends forever. And when we were 15 and she came in through my bedroom window and told me she was pregnant. I held her for hours that night. She was so scared. Then when she had Felicity, and she was so beautiful. She looked just like Max. Max looked so serene then…

_*beep-beep-beep-beep* _

My head snapped up to look at the heart monitor. It was steadily beeping, which means her heart was beating! I looked at her face, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"F-fang?" she asked hoarsely. I stood up and grabbed both of her hands.

"Don't worry, Max, your safe, I promise. Your Dad won't ever be able to hurt you again." I said, staring into the eyes I thought would never open again. I accidentally forgot about her many injuries and hugged her to me, and she hugged me back. Then she flinched and tried to pull away, and I let go.

"Max, I tried to tell you this a long time ago, after your date with Cameron, but I love you so, so much. Almost losing you made me realize just how much I do, and you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know." I said quickly. She smiled and nodded, then fell asleep.

I jumped up to leave and tell the nurses and my Mom, but a weak hand grabbed at mine. I looked down to see her trying to form words.

"What is it Max?" I asked, kneeling beside her head.

"I…love…you…too" she said, just mouthing the words by the end. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to her busted, red ones. She tasted like blood. I pulled away and smiled, then whispered "I'll be right back" and ran to get my Mom.

"MOM, MOM COME QUICK! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" I yelled, running down the hallway, clutching Felicity to me.

"What are you talking about? We turned the life support off…" she said, trailing off when she saw the jubilant look on my face. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to Max's room. We burst through the door, and my Mom ran to her side. She grabbed her hand and started sobbing into the bed sheets next to her.

"Thought…dead…your…not!" she soobed brokenly.

Max patted her head tiredly. I smiled, and went to get the nurses. They came in and were talking about what a miracle it was that she could go from being dead to alive in under five minutes. I leaned against the doorframe while they hooked all the I.V.s back up. Maybe things are starting to look up after all. I means, yea, she's going to be in I.C.U for a while, but I don't think she's going to die…she'll be safe from now on. I'll make sure of it.

**A/N THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**As you can see, this is obviously not the last chapter. REVIEW OR I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**A/N I KNOW YOU HATE AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT I AHD TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I accidentally posted the wrong chapter for this story! EXTREMELY SORRY!**

**My entire chapter got deleted, so have to re-write it. **

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!**


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OD NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N THIS STILL IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm glad so many of you like this and don't want it to end, but there will be a sequel. It probably wont be as good as this one, but I will let you guys decide that. Check out my other stories: Concrete Angel, The flock goes to school, and I'm too young for this(I'm too young for this is a story that was written for Boris Yeltsin because she gave me the idea for it!) . And, go check out my best friend's new story, Expiration. Her pen name is BluePotterFan24, and I'd really appreciate it if you would look at it! Thanks! This chapter is a little weird, I know, I am sorry. If you have any questions just put them in your review and I will either answer them in an Author's Note or at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Disaster**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Hospital seen in Max's POV**

I was dreaming that I was normal. I didn't have an abusive father, and I didn't have a baby.

"How was school today honey?" my fake dad asked me. I shrugged and grabbed a cookie. It was a dream, but I knew it was fake. I was just wondering when I was going to wake up and get beaten again.

"Dinner is an hour." my fake mom said, stirring something on the stove. I nodded, then went to watch TV. I sat and watched some stupid teen romance movie that I didn't know the name of. An hour later, my "mom" called me in to dinner, and we actually held hands and said grace, then had a nice family conversation while we ate steak and rolls and potatoes. My mother did the dishes while my father and I went to the study to read for a while. It was like, the perfect world, and I didn't like it. Perfect, boring parents. No best friend, no baby. I really, really didn't like it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was definitely enjoying not getting the snot beaten out of me. But I missed Felicity and Fang.

"Um, I'm going to go up to my room." I said awkwardly. I ran up the staircase, and somehow found my room without even looking. How did I get here? And why do feel like I've been here for my whole life, but yet, I know I haven't. I opened my bedroom door and threw myself down onto my 4-poster bed. The room was fit for a princess I shoved my face into a pillow and screamed for no reason. Then, all of a sudden, I couldn't breath, I sat straight up and clutched at my throat. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see if anything was wrapped around it, but there wasn't anything.

I tried screaming, but you need air to scream. I tripped over my feet and landed hard on the ground, then the whole dream changed in an instant. I, literally, saw a bright light at the end of a far looooong tunnel. Then, I was standing before huge golden iron gates. Wow, so all the clichés about heaven were right. I looked down at my feet to see that I was actually standing on white, fluffy clouds. I shoved through the gates and walked through the most magical place I had ever seen. I walked over to this throne type thing where a man was sitting.

"Hello, Maximum." he said in a deep voice.

""Um, hi, how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know everyone's name." he said simply.

"Ok, well why am I here?" I asked.

"You are dead." he said, clasping his hands together. My eyes bugged out at him.

"No, no I'm not. It's just a dream." I said, sounding almost hysterical.

"I'm afraid that it isn't a dream. But, you have a choice. You can stay here where there is no pain, no heartache. But you can never go back. Or, you can go back to earth, back to your baby. Back to the young man who is completely in love with you." he said. I took a couple steps back and looked around me. This place, heaven, I guess, was beautiful.

"I…I don't know what to choose." I said slowly. He waved his hand over a mirror type thing and suddenly I saw a picture of myself, laying in a hospital bed, looking battered and bruised, and next to me was Fang. He was gripping my hand, begging me to wake up. Then he suddenly sat up, but still held onto my hand. He looked…defeated. I saw a doctor turn off a bunch of monitors.

"This is all in the past." said the man, who I now realized must be God.

"Really? So what's happening now?" I asked, intrigued by the whole thing. He waved his hand over the mirror again, and this time it was just Fang in the room, holding onto my hand and looking down at his shoes.

"He's remembering every memory of you he has." God said.

"It's your choice, but you have got to make it quickly." He said to me over my shoulder. I nodded.

"They need you, Maximum. Your baby needs you, Fang needs you. Choose wisely." he whispered. I whirled around to face him.

"Please, send me back. Do it now, please!" I exclaimed. He smiled, then nodded his head. I felt a tugging sensation behind my belly button, and suddenly I was in the hospital room again. I forced my heart to beat, my lungs to expand and take in life giving air. I forced my eyelids to flutter open and focus on him. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"F-fang?" I whispered, cringing at how much it hurt just to talk.

"Don't worry, Max, your safe, I promise. Your Dad won't ever be able to hurt you again." he said, staring into my eyes like he had never seen them before. He leaned down and hugged me, and, even though it was agony, I hugged him back as hard as I could (which wasn't hard). Then I flinched and tried to pull away. He let go.

"Max, I tried to tell you this a long time ago, after your date with Cameron, but I love you so, so much. Almost losing you made me realize just how much I do, and you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know." he said in one big rush of breath. I smiled gently and nodded, then leaned back against my pillow and closed my eyes. He must have thought I sleeping, because he got up to leave, but I grabbed for his hand. He looked down at me and smiled gently.

I forced myself to form words, though it was extremely difficult because I was so exhausted.

"I…love…you…too" I said, barely even mouthing them by the end. He bent down and pressed his soft lips to my bleeding, cracked ones. It hurt, but it was so sweet and gentle I didn't care. He pulled away after a second and whispered "I'll be right back" then took off running down the hall screaming ""MOM, MOM COME QUICK! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" I laughed a little, then winced at the pain it caused.

I thought to myself "My own father did this to me." I just couldn't believe it. He told me he hated me. I felt a couple tears escape my sore eyes, and wiped them off right before Fang and his Mom burst through the door. His Mom saw me, then rushed over to my side and grabbed my hand in both of hers, then started sobbing into my bed sheets.

"Thought…dead…your…not!" she sobbed brokenly. I lifted a weak hand and patted her head tiredly. Fang smiled slightly then ran out to get the nurses. They came in and started hooking me back up to monitors and sticking me with needles. Then, they wheeled me off to the I. C. U. floor. I knew I wasn't going to die today, so I laid back against the soft pillows and fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

**A/N Ok, sadly, the epilogue is coming up next and that will be the last chapter. And then I will begin the sequel! Now, REVIEW! If you please…**


	13. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**A/N This is the last chapter *sob* but, there will be a sequel. And the sequel is dedicated to Diana-Bo-Banna, who gave me the idea for it. Thanks!**

**Disaster**

**Chapter 11**

**Max's POV**

_*Flashback to 16 years ago*_

_They discharged me from the hospital 6 weeks after I went in to make sure I didn't have brain damage or anything. Fang's Mom let me live with them for a while. We started dating. I can't believe I never realized how much I loved him until that fateful day. My father got thrown into jail after they found him, unconscious on the floor of my room from when Fang punched him to get to Felicity. He will be in jail for a looong time._

"_Max, I re-did the guest room for you while you were in the hospital." Fang's mom said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway to the third door on the left, right next to Fang's room. She made me close my eyes, then pushed the door open and pulled me into it._

"_Ok…open your eyes!" she yelled. I opened them slowly to the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The walls had been painted a soft purple, and the carpet was white. The bedspread had light brown and purple swirls all over it, and the sheets beneath were just light brown. The throw pillows had fringe around them and matched the bedspread. The bed frame was curly, intricate iron. The bedside table was an oval of glass on top of the same type of iron, and the floor length mirror had pictures of me and Fang taped to it. My desk in the corner was light brown wood and had a lamp in the shape of a tulip on it that was the same light purple as my walls. Pretty, miniature white Chinese lanterns were strung around the room and the walls had framed pictures of Me and me and Felicity and Me Felicity and Fang all around the room. _

"_Oh…my…goodness." I breathed, then whirled around to hug her._

"_Thank you so much!" I squealed._

"_You're welcome, Baby." she said into my hair. _

"_This is the prettiest room I have ever seen!" I said._

"_I want you to come see Felicity's room." she said, then pulled me into the room across the hall. _

_It was a light blue, with pale green carpet. The crib was in the far right corner, and it had light pink bedding and a mobile hanging over it that had butterflies on it. There were also butterflies decorating the upper parts of the walls, and flowers decorating the lower parts. There were shelves that had all new clothes on them. A changing table was caddy-corner to the crib and it had a little shelf under it that had diapers and wipes and baby powder and all sorts of stuff. It had a little padded strip in the middle where you laid the baby and it was light pink like the crib. There were toys all over the place._

"_Thank you." I whispered, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Finally, a better life for me and my baby. I turned and threw myself into her arms and cried into her shirt. _

"_Shhh, it's ok. Everything's gonna be ok." she murmured into my ear. I wiped my eyes, then pulled away from her. _

_*flashback to 11 years ago* _

"_Happy birthday!" Fang, Fang's mom, and I yelled to Felicity as we placed a cake down in front of her. I had bought it before we went out to dinner. Felicity was five years old now, and Fang and I were 21._

"_I'm so glad you could be here for her birthday, Fang" I said._

"_Me too. Max, I want to be there for all of her birthdays. I want to be there when she learns to ride a bike, and when she graduates from high school and college, and when she goes on her first date and gets married and has her own children. I love you, and I want to marry you, Maximum. Please," he got down on one knee and I pressed my hands to my mouth to stifle the gasp, "say you'll be my wife." he pulled out a little velvet covered box and flipped it open to reveal a simple gold band with one round diamond in the middle. I nodded wordlessly as tears started to pour down my face. He broke into a huge smile and slid the ring onto my ring-finger, then stood up and hugged me, lifting my feet and spinning me around. The entire restaurant broke into applause, and I wiped at my eyes. I grabbed Felicity and hugged her to me, and Fang put his arms around us both._

_*Flashback to 10 years ago*_

_I heard my cue, then started walking down the aisle in my floor-length white dress. I reached the end of the aisle, then handed m boquet of yellow roses to Fang's mom, and turned to face the love of my life. I grasped his hands in mine, and we said our vows. After the rings had been exchanged, the priest said"_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

_Fang leaned forward and kissed me tenderly, and then we turned and walked down the aisle, jubilant smiles on our faces. _

_*Present day*_

"Goodbye baby! Don't forget to call us everyday, and do all off your assignments! No drinking, well ok, you can drink a little, just don't do anything you'll regret!" I said as I folded my 18-year old Felicity in one last hug before she got on the plane to Texas. She was going to A&M, home of the Aggies.

"I won't Mom, I promise." she said, hugging me back hard. Then she moved on to Fang.

"By Baby." he said.

"Goodbye Daddy" she said back, trying not to cry. They let go of each other, and she ran towards her boarding station. She looked back to wave one last time, and I lifted a hand in farewell.

"You really are a great mother, Max" Fang said, putting an arm around me.

"And you're a great father." I replied, leaning down to snuggle my head into his neck.

"Well, we should probably go and get Maci and Alexis from your mom's house. I'm sure she's probably tired of babysitting." I said. He nodded, and we left the airport arm and arm.

A/N AAAAWWW! SUCH A HAPPY ENDING! BUT WAIT, IT'S NOT OVER YET! THERE'S A SEQUEL! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I couldn't have written this without my faithful readers, so a HUGE thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. LOVE YA!


	14. 103 REVIEWS!

**A/N OK, I KNOW THIS STORY IS OVER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY HOW AWESOME YO GUYS ARE FOR GETTING ME 103 WHOLE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	15. SEQUEL NAME!

**A/N THIS IS JUST TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THE SEQUEL IS CALLED. **

**IT'S CALLED "Love and Abuse"**

**Thanks!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N Big News! I've decided that this story is utter CRAP and I will be taking it down! But, just because I don't want all of my time to be wasted with this, I will be editing it and adding on to it so it isn't so horrible, then re-posting it. I mean, seriously, I don't see how you guys read this the first time. It sucked so bad I almost threw up just now when I was re-reading it. It's going to be longer and have a lot added on to it! So stay tuned! (Lol, that sounded so stupid…)**


End file.
